<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Den krokiga vägen från punkt A till punkt B by Rennll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629301">Den krokiga vägen från punkt A till punkt B</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennll/pseuds/Rennll'>Rennll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is where I put original characters and plot bunnies, then watch it inbreed and spiral out of control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennll/pseuds/Rennll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Det hela börjar med att världen går under.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is where I put original characters and plot bunnies, then watch it inbreed and spiral out of control [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627981</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Som sagt håller världen på att gå under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medan världen trasade sönder stod Lexeaus på en balkong och såg det hända. Han såg hur mörkret åt staden, en tuggande mun som lämnade hål i gatorna, och husen som lutade, gnällde och rasade med ett dån. Blicken vandrade över ruinerna - det gjorde den varje gång han kom upp hit för att konstatera att ännu lite mer av Skinande Trädgårdarna hade försvunnit – och stannade vid en hög av murbruk och glas där en blomsteraffär stått.<br/>
Det hade jobbat en kvinna där som han hade tyckt om att tala med. Faktiskt hade han funderat på om det kunde bli något mer än samtal emellan dem med tiden. Efter oräkneliga utbyta leenden och åratal av timlånga småärenden till affären, skulle de flesta hävda att han väntade för länge med att bjuda ut henne på middag eller en konsär, men allt som han funnit vackrast i livet var det som växte fram under lång tid, som när ett ekollon du sådde i marken förvandlades till en ek med bred skuggande krona. Martha hade varit densamma, mer förtjust i syrénen, magnolian och krokusarna, än de granna snittblommorna som bands och såldes i populära buketter och förlorade lystern inom en vecka.<br/>
Vid det här laget hade de hjärtlösa slitit hjärtat ur henne, ur Martha och brorsdottern Aerith som inte varit mer än en tonåring och redan hanterat växter med känsligheten och insikten hos en erfaren trädgårdsmästare.<br/>
    – Jag är glad att vi jobbar i samma butik, hade Martha sagt. Sådana fantastiska buketter som hon knyter ihop kommer alla andra blomsterbutiker i staden att gå i konkurs innan hennes artonårsdag.<br/>
    Stadsbefolkningen hade inga krigare som beskyddade dem, de hade inga slott med ringmurar att gömma sig bakom eller avancerade försvarssystem. De med medel att färdas mellan världarna hade gett sig av under de första sviterna av dödskampen. Då hade luftrummet fyllts av flygskepp.<br/>
    Fastän Lexaeus fått reda sedan en tid tillbaka att det låg sanning i myten om tusentals världar bortom deras, hade han aldrig anat att så många personer - flera av dem människor han känt i åratal - kommit från andra sidan stjärnhimlen. Varje farkost hade burit med sig så många flyktingar som möjligt, ändå hade flertalet blivit övergivna.<br/>
Vissa föll ned i sprickorna som slets upp i verkligheten. De lyckan log mot slungades därefter iväg till världar som med en osynlig vilja drog till sig förtappade som irrade runt i universums hålrum; resten tumlade ned i de mörka planen tillsammans med resten av världen.<br/>
    Det värsta slutet väntade de som blev tagna av de hjärtlösa, fick hjärtat utslitna och förvandlades till en av dem. De levande bläckplumparna som kravlade mellan fasaderna var det enda synliga livet kvar i staden. Vissa vakade på hustaken, orörliga som gargoyler, i väntan på att en överlevande skulle visa sig. De mindre renblodiga hjärtlösa rusade ibland i grupp nedför gatorna och liknade då barn som lekte jage, när de i verkligheten hade fått korn på ett byte. Andra hade storleken hos vuxna och smög mellan skuggorna med pantersmidiga rörelser. Han hade sett dessa hoppa på och slita människor som lyckades hålla de mindre stången i stycken. Ett par hade inte det minsta spår av mänsklighet i sig. De kunde vara levande maskiner, gigantiska råttor formade av sten, eller kondorer med brinnande vingspetsar: Vid det här laget hade Lexeaus sett det mesta.<br/>
Eftersom ingentingen som bodde i slottet saknade hjärtan, behandlade de hjärtlösa byggnaden som en plats de redan skördat på liv. Att de slapp bli jagade betydde dock inte att de skulle överleva. Xemnas hade förklarat att deras sort inte hade den minsta chans att bli förd till en fristad om de hoppade ned i en av de svarta sprickorna och hoppades på det bästa. Universum försakade dem. Ingen värld skulle vara nådig nog att öppna sina armar, utan de skulle slitas sönder i rymden.<br/>
Även Vexen, kritikern bland kritiker, diskuterade aldrig logiken bakom Xemnas påståenden, vilka denne hade haft många utav på sistone. Han klagade på sin höjd över vagheten i ordvalen. Lexaeus hade aldrig varit en för att skratta bittert, men kanske skulle Xaldin göra det om han påpekade att de alla, framstående vetenskapsmän vilket de betraktade sig själva som, hade blivit de blinda följarna av en profet.<br/>
    Med stela ögon - han hade aldrig annat att ögon kunde stelna tills han lärde sig att stirra så länge att ögonlocken rostade i skarvarna - vände Lexaeus blicken mot de svarta molnen som gled ned över horisonten. Där borta blev resten av världens vildmarker och byar uppluckrade.<br/>
Hade familjegården med de vita knutarna försvunnit? Var skogen borta, den som sträckte sig längre än någon man orkade gå, där fadern lärt honom orientera och läsa spår, och där han lärt sig om sig själv att trots att han kunde brotta ned en vildgalt med bara händerna, skulle han alltid släppa den lös innan någon hann sticka ett spjut i den. Fanns vaktakademin, där rikets försvarare blev upplärda, kvar? Under åren där hade han träffat kungen och kamraterna som han blev beredd att viga livet åt, och kommit fram till att människor var lättare för honom att skada än djur.<br/>
    Den borde hedras, den här världen, som han skulle hedrat en döende vaktbroder; eller bli bett om förlåtelse. Han och de andra lärlingarna var orsaken till lidandet. En hel världs blod sipprade från deras händer. Skulden som detta gav en människa torde vara obeskrivlig, men han saknade referens för den sortens känslor. Det lockade honom inte att straffa sig själv mer än karma gjort redan. Det mest osjälviska han kunde tänka sig att göra var att minnas. Om han tog sig levande härifrån skulle han komma ihåg hur trädgårdarna hade sett ut, obesudlade och hela.<br/>
    Innan han gick in i tornet kastade han en blick mot natthimlen, på stjärnfallen som blödde längst med den. Så vacker världens undergång var.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuti slottet gick det att betrakta nedbrytningsprocessen på nära håll. De flesta av flyglarna såg ut som maskätet trä, fyllda med cirkulära hål. Tornet som han klättrat upp i var ett av få som fortfarande stod upp, och nedanför spiraltrappan nådde han omvridna rum, som påminde honom om hur snögrottor krympte och förlorade formen när de höll på att smälta. Tak och väggar lutade i tysta hot mot honom. Han duckade under en pelare som liknade en omvriden skurtrasa, tog sig in i korridoren som han kommit igenom, stannade då han kom in i en läsesal och rynkade fundersamt pannan. Han hade inte gått fel, det var helt enkelt så att korridoren ledde till ett annat rum än förut.<br/>
    Den här salen hade varit öppen för besökare ville han minnas. Ansem hade erbjudit alla undersåtar med kunskapstörst att slå sig ned i fåtöljer täckta av grön sammet och ta del av skrifterna som fyllde hyllorna runt om, läderinbundna smakprov från kungens bottenlösa visdomsbrunn. Fåtöljerna låg omkullvälta nu. Någonting vasst hade skurit långa revor i sammeten och hackat sönder kuddarna så att stoppning forsat ut som snö över golvet. Skärsåren fortsatte från tyg och möbler upp till väggarna och bokhyllorna där tjocka volymer fått ryggarna uppfläkta och prydnadssaker av porslin blivit vräkta ned i marken där skärvor gjorde bomull sällskap. Om han inte visste bättre skulle Lexaeus ha trott att de hjärtlösa smugit sig in i rummet och gett sig på det med långa och grymma klor, fast varför skulle de anfalla det som inte levde?<br/>
   Axel var den skyldige, gissade han. Slottet var nog det enda som känt lättnad när han gedde sig av tillsammans med Saïx för att hitta sina respektive familjer. Då de försvann hade han undrat om han skulle ha gjort likadant ifall modern, fadern och syskonen bott i huvudstaden. Utan att ha blivit ställd inför situationen i fråga, hade han haft svårt att resonera sig fram till ett svar. Oddsen att han skulle ha kunnat göra något för att hjälpa dem i vilket fall såg obefintliga ut.<br/>
   På andra sidan rummet lyckades han pressa sig igenom ett hål som ledde honom till trapporna ned mot de undre, relativt orörda nivåerna. I laboratorierna där nere hade resten barrikaderat sig. Medan Xigbar, Xaldin och han själv turades om att hålla ett öga på hur förstörelsen fortfor, och jaga bort de hjärtlösa som mot alla odds tog sig igenom säkerhetssystemen - även om de inte utgjorde en fara för invånarna i sig, skyndade de genom blotta närvaron på nedbrytningen - jobbade de andra febrilt med att hitta ett sätt för gruppen att ta sig ifrån världen innan marken bokstavligen försvann under fötterna på dem.<br/>
   Den pressade stämningen som genomsyrade hela slottet blev kvavare när han kom in i det tätt hoppackade laboratoriet, främst på grund av Vexen, som flängde mellan provrör och datorskärmar i sin mest hutlösa arbetspuls, så att det var ett mirakel att han inte fick någonting explodera. Det såg ut som om han knappt kunde motstå frestelsen att skrika åt Xemnas som själv arbetade i en sömngångaraktigt avslappnad takt.<br/>
    Zexion och Xaldin agerade extra armar åt gruppens två hyperaktiva superhjärnor. Den förre gjorde användning av sin mindre storlek genom att krypa in under skrivbord och maskiner och dra ut de sladdar som Xemnas ville mixtra med, medan den senare använde sig av koordinationen upptränad från en livstids stridsträning för att dansa sig över utspridda lådor med maskindelar och verktyg och snabbt leta upp allt som Vexen skrek att han behövde:<br/>
    – ... Nu på sekunden.<br/>
    Blickarna i rummet var alla riktade mot en surrande plattform och de kvadratiska formerna i grälla röda och gröna färger som svävade ovanför den likt himlakroppar i ett solsystem utan utstakade banor. Då och då kom två, kanske tre av blocken i kontakt med varandra, smälte ihop ett tag innan de så småningom separerades. De visste att skeppen som användes för att resa mellan världarna byggdes av dessa block. Utan mer information om dem än så, kämpade de fortfarande med att binda dem samman till en fast struktur, än mindre en flygduglig sådan. Om inte alla andra alternativ hade verkat ännu omöjligare, gissade Lexaeus att de skulle ha gett upp försöken för en vecka sedan.<br/>
Xaldin såg honom i dörröppningen, synade honom och grimaserade när hans ansiktsuttryck inte röjde goda nyheter om världens tillstånd. Lexaeus sökte med blicken runt i rummet på jakt efter Xigbar och öppnade munnen för att fråga om han berättat vart han tänkt försvinna till den här gången, när ett pipande ljud drog till sig uppmärksamheten i rummet.<br/>
    – Dörrlarmet, konstigt, kommenterade Zexion som ställde sig på på för att nå fram till en blinkande röd knapp och stänga av larmet.<br/>
    Liksom varje gång han talade trodde Lexaeus för en sekund att en främling dykt upp i rummet, sedan följde han ljudet till Zexion och mindes att denne inte var stum som en träbit längre.<br/>
    – Fler människor kanske, fortsatte han och lade huvudet på sne så att den stripiga stålgrå luggen sopade mot axeln.<br/>
    – Om det varit Xigbar som låst sig själv ute skulle han inte behövt knacka, vad med all böjning av fysikens lagar som han håller på med nu för tiden, inflikade Vexen som inte förrän nu märkte att Lexaeus kommit dit.<br/>
    – Gå upp till entrén och se till så att det inte är en skugga, beordrade han innan han åter försjönk i att svära över ett par kemiska substanser som han blandade i en flaska.<br/>
    Lexaeus ryckte på axlarna och backade ut genom dörröppningen som han kommit ifrån, trots att han patrullerat slottet sedan morgonen och skulle ha föredragit att äta någonting först. Bortsett från det faktum att han redan svikit en edsvuren vakts hela kall genom lämna stadsbefolkningen att gå under inför de hjärtlösa på egen hand, var han inget om inte trofast i sitt ämbete.<br/>
    Om det var en skugga, så som de kallade renblodiga hjärtlösa, som försökte kräla sig in skulle han förstöra den illa kvickt, fast Zexions ord hade stannat i huvudet likt ett skavsår som han kände av varje gång han tog ett steg närmare porten. Han hoppades att det inte skulle vara en människa.<br/>
    Ett par veckor tidigare hade de fyllt borggården och bankat på portarna under böner om att få bli insläppta, tills de antingen förstod att det var lönlöst eller blev tagna av hjärtlösa. Han hade ifrågasatt beslutet att stänga ute befolkningen och besvarats av Vexens logiska resonemang, kyligare än någonsin. Visst skulle de kunna skjuta upp det oundvikliga åt de arma satarna några dagar, sedan skulle de själva känna på konsekvenserna av att släppa in hjärtlösemagneter innanför murarna.<br/>
    Lexaeus hade förstått och accepterat, och skulle göra det igen hellre än att äventyra kamraternas säkerhet, ändå föredrog han att slippa se ett utmärglat och bedjande ansikte stirra in i kamerorna som bevakade entrén. Det kunde vara någon han kände; kvinnor och barn. Varje gång han vände ryggen åt dem tycktes det som om han samtidigt begravde en del av sig själv, och de principer som han alltid hållit nära hjärtat. Att detta hjärta numera slutat att existera kunde han ha använt som sin billiga ursäkt, men det skulle inte förklara att han hade kunnat spänna fast skrikande och gråtande försökspersoner vid operationsbord medan han fortfarande hade det, och borde ha blivit så äcklad av sina egna handlingar att de blev omöjliga att utföra. <br/>
    Nej Lexaeus, din heder gjorde du dig av med långt innan din mänsklighet, sa han inombords medan han svängde ut i entréhallen. Du intalade dig själv att allt var för allmänhetens bästa, att synderna du begick var små i jämförelse med det goda som andra skulle göra utav er forskning i framtiden. Det enda som förlusten av känslorna har gjort är att låta dig se igenom ditt egna självbedrägeri. Antingen det är en en hjärtlös som krafsar på porten eller ett barn, gör det ingen skillnad.<br/>
    Han stannade vid monitorn som satt inkopplad till övervakningskameran, knäppte på den och stelnade till med fingret i luften medan hjärnan bearbetade vad han såg.<br/>
    Han borde ha annat att det kunde vara dem; Xemnas hade trots allt sagt att de skulle återvända. Förödelsen hade satt sitt spår på Axel och Saïx: rispor över kläder och skinn och ett lager av damm som gjorde deras röda och blå hårfärger en nyans mörkare. De hade ändå sluppit ifrån att bli jagade, något som avsaknaden av klösmärken attesterade till. Vexen skulle bli glad åt att de svarta kapporna kommit tillbaka utan större skada, han hade klagat i timmar när ungdomarna försvann med dem.<br/>
    Axel satt på det översta trappsteget i portgången och blickade sysslolöst ut över den förfallande staden, medan Saïx stod stel som en stolpe och stirrade på en fläck vid sidan av porten som om det funnits färg där att se torka. Runt halsen bar han en vit sjal som sträckte sig nedåt och virade sig omkring höft och lår. Lexaeus hade aldrig sett ett plagg som betedde sig på det sättet förut, eller ett som var lika fult. Det såg ut som om Saïx plockat upp en enorm och likblek igel och draperat den omkring sig.<br/>
    De två ungdomarna var de enda två personerna kvar i världen som han kunde släppa in i slottet utan att det gjorde någon skada - mer än ytligt åtminstone - därför knappade Lexaeus in koden som öppnade porten. Med en gnällande skälvning åkte de två porthalvorna utåt och blekt ljus och en pust av rökdoft svepte in i salen. Axel for upp på fötter, rusade fram och grep tag om Saïx arm.<br/>
    – Skynda, beordrade han, innan han drog vännen med sig genom dörröppningen som Lexaeus stod redo att stänga så fort de passerat tröskeln.<br/>
    I samma stund som porten slog igen och sänkte salen i dunkel, lösgjorde sig den hiskliga sjalen från Saïx, flöt iväg genom luften och vecklade ut sig på ett fysiskt omöjligt sätt till en kritvit humanoid figur med sladdriga ben och armar och ett långsmalt huvud som låg i höjd med Lexaeus midja. Lexeaus tog ett snävt andetag och sträckte sig mot stridshammaren som ständigt hängde vid höften. Axel gav till ett rop och hoppade mellan honom och varelsen.<br/>
    – Hon är som oss, sa han.<br/>
    Lexaeus höjde på ögonbrynen. Varelsen hoppade bakåt och gled, som om luften vore vattnet i en sjö, in bakom Saïx där den snart kikade fram bakom hans axel. Saïx sträckte upp en hand och satte den på varelsens huvud, blicken frånvarande. Lexaeus undrade om han var medveten om vad han gjorde.<br/>
    – Jag menar det, fortsatte Axel, det trots att han själv lät tvivlande. Vi gissar att hon är ett …<br/>
    Han fuktade läpparna innan han använde termen som Xemnas uppfunnit<br/>
    – … Ingenting. De hjärtlösa tog hennes hjärta, men hon kom tillbaka som oss, fast … annorlunda. Vi tror att det är Isas mamma.<br/>
    Lexaeus rynkade pannan.<br/>
    – Vad har lett er till den slutsatsen?<br/>
     Han började slappna av, främst för att varelsen inte såg ut att utgöra ett hot. I enlighet med Axels ord, väckte den samma slags pirrande igenkänning i honom som de andra ingentingen.<br/>
    – Vi fann henne på gatan där vi växte upp, sa Axel som sänkte armarna han hållit upp som en sköld.<br/>
    – Hon sa att hon inte kunnat lämna Isa ensam. Jag hörde henne säga det.<br/>
    – Kan den tala?<br/>
    Vid första anblicken saknade komfundiumet tillstymmelse till mun. Vågrätt över huvudet löpte en linje som påminde om en dragkedja, fast även om den kunde öppnas såg den inte ut som ett dugligt redskap att forma ord utav.<br/>
    – Det sker liksom inuti skallen, sa Axel och viftade fingrarna framför tinningarna med den sortens min som erkände att han visste hur tokig han lät.<br/>
    Den senaste tiden hade Lexaeus vant sig vid tokigt.<br/>
    – Var hon den enda du hittade?<br/>
    Frågan fick Axel att släppa ifrån sig en suck, en konstlad sådan. De tycktes alla ha glömt av hur genuina känslouttryck borde låta.<br/>
    – Vi letade i flera dagar utan att hitta spår av någon annan. Eftersom ingenting skapas när någon förlorar sitt hjärta blev alla troligen attackerade av de hjärtlösa, och bara hon kom tillbaka.<br/>
    Lexaeus nickade. Axel var åtminstone förnuftig nog att inte hoppas på mirakel.<br/>
    – Kommer ni att stanna den här gången?<br/>
    Han flyttade blicken menande till Saïx som stirrade framåt med glaskuleögon. Blicken påminde honom om den på en man som han en gång såg få strupen uppfläkt i ett knivslagsmål. När denne märkte blodet som rann ned över bröstet hade armarna fallit till sidorna på honom, sedan stod han lealöst och skulle ha låtit livet flyta bort om inte vänner kommit springande med förband och helande kristaller.<br/>
    Axel sneglade mot Saïx.<br/>
    – Det finns ingen annanstans att ta vägen, sade han.<br/>
    Lexaeus grymtade åt detta sedan började han gå mot korridorerna och vände sig om.<br/>
    – Var finns de andra? frågade Axel, som kastade en sista blick mot utgången innan han hastade efter den storstegande mannen, Saïx tätt i hälarna.<br/>
    – I labbet, svarade Lexaeus; sedan:<br/>
    – Du kallar honom fortfarande för Isa.<br/>
    Axel ryckte till som en unge påkommen med att sniffa lim och kastade en blick på Lexaeus som om han väntade sig stryk.<br/>
    – Tar tid att vänja sig vid nya namn.<br/>
    – Ni behöver inte ändra på dem för att resten av oss gör det. Att ta ett nytt namn är alltid ett fritt val.<br/>
    Kanske skulle Xemnas inte hålla med; Lexaeus sade ändå vad han själv fått höra sedan barnsben.<br/>
    Axel gav till ett skratt.<br/>
    – Om vi hänger ihop med er grupp får vi följa era regler.<br/>
    Pojken behövde öva på sitt skrattande. Han lät som en kacklande yxmördare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xemnas förklarade vad den vita varelsen var för något, för självklart visste Xemnas vad varelsen som ingen av dem sett förut var för något.<br/>
   En av dem absolut, men med ett primitivt sinne, praktiskt taget alla minnen bortsuddade. Att de inte hade någon självbild att utgå från var anledningen till bristen på mänskligt utseende. Den såg helt enkelt ut som den skulle.<br/>
   – Studera den. Vad ni ser är det vi egentligen är.<br/>
   Ett vasst leende hade krökt Xemnas läppar när han sa detta, den brandgula blicken fäst på Saïx kamrat som krupit ihop till halva sin storlek.<br/>
   Den magnetism som fick ingentingen att omedvetna dras till varandra skulle med tiden locka till sig fler olyckliga, trodde Xemnas. Det skulle inte finnas någon brist så länge de hjärtlösa härjade.<br/>
   Axel frågade alla kloka vetenskapsmän i rummet om de kunde hjälpa Saïxs mamma bli som dem.<br/>
   – Tror du att någon av oss har tid att ödsla på den där patetiska saken när vi för närvarande är upptagna med att inte komma någon vart med vår flyktväg? snäste Vexen, som frenetiskt knappade på en kontrollpanel lika bred som han var lång.<br/>
   – Det är illa alltså, sa Axel och sneglade mot gummisblocken som höll på att falla sönder efter ytterligare ett försök att få dem att bilda en kompakt struktur.<br/>
   – Istället för att komma med värdelösa påpekanden kan ni göra er själva användbara och assistera era mentorer.<br/>
   Blicken som Vexen skickade mot de två ungdomarna hade passat en katt som fått en med vatten över sig. Axel satte armarna i kors.<br/>
   – Du bestämmer inte över oss längre.<br/>
   En hostning från rummets bortre hörn. Axel vred huvudet dit och mötte Xaldins blick. Den bistre förre detta vakten var för tillfället upptagen med att putsa spjutet som han alltid bar med sig med en vit duk. Då han såg att han hade Axels uppmärksamhet passade han på att pröva spetsen med tummen, nickade belåtet när en vinröd droppe blod visade sig innan han riktade ögonen menande mot honom. Axel andades in djupt och sänkte armarna.<br/>
   – Visst, visst, muttrade han.<br/>
   – … Säg vad du behöver hjälp med Vexen.<br/>
   – Det är herr Vexen för dig pojk.<br/>
   – Jag kommer inte att kalla dig herr. Måste jag kalla honom herr?<br/>
   Axel vred huvudet mot Xaldin som himlade med ögonen och återgick till att försjunka i sin syssla.<br/>
   Axel vände sig mot Vexen igen.<br/>
   – … Se, det finns inget krav på att jag ska kalla dig det.<br/>
   – Gör som du vill, bara vi återgår till arbetet. Nu.<br/>
   Vid den sista morrande stavelsen, svepte Vexen med blicken över alla vetenskapsmän — inklusive Xemnas — som stod sysslolösa, vände sig om och grep tag om en bunt nyutskrivna papper.<br/>
   – Ni pojkar får titta igenom den här koden, se att allt stämmer och…<br/>
   – ...Nämen …<br/>
   Från att ha varit ingenstans dök Xigbar upp rakt framför Vexen som spratt till. Papperen slog i golvet och gled ut över stålplattorna.<br/>
   – Jag har sagt åt dig att sluta göra sådär, tjöt Vexen som lutade sig ned och rafsade ihop arken.<br/>
   – Nu måste papprena sorteras in i rätt ordning innan vi ens kan börja att korrigera dem. Har det gått in i din lushjärna att vi redan lider brist på tid och…<br/>
   – …Jag trodde ni var borta för evigt, sa Xigbar medan han släntrade fram och gnuggade ungdomarna i håret.<br/>
   – Tror du att jag är en treåring? fräste Axel och viftade bort handen.<br/>
   Saïx stirrade framför sig som om han inte registrerade att någon rörde vid honom. En rynka dök upp på Xigbars panna. Han satte fingrarna mot Saïxs panna och knäppte honom på skallbenet som om han var en krånglande datorskärm. Det retliga ljudet från Axel blev till en regelrätt morning och han slog mot Xigbar som om han vore en äcklig fluga. Det primitiva ingentinget valde nu att lösgöra sig från Saïx och glida upp i luften.<br/>
   – Vad är det där? utbrast Xigbar, försvann och dök upp upp- och nedåtvänd i taket framför ingentinget som ryggade undan, men kunde inte undkomma att Xigbar grep tag om vad som vagt påminde om ett högerben. Varelsen krängde som en ål med svansen i kläm, hela kroppen utdragen och strömlinjeformad.<br/>
   – Den är som gummi, tjöt Xigbar som slöt båda händerna om benet och tänjde prövande ut den.<br/>
   Med en vildsint snärt lyckades ingentinget lösgöra sig, dök in i ett klot av blåskinande ljus och försvann med ett glupande ljud.<br/>
   – Är inte så som jag teleporterar mig, kommenterade Xigbar och vände sitt grinande ansikte ned mot forskarna på golvet.</p><p>Det tog inte lång tid för honom att pressa ur dem allt vad de visste om varelsen. När de var färdiga hade han inte ännu brytt sig om att komma ned från taket, utan korsade fundersamt armarna fortfarande nedåtvänd, kanske i tron att blodet som rann ned i huvudet skulle göra tankeverksamheten kvickare. Åtminstone Vexen skulle hävda att det var just en sådan ide som en dåre som Xigbar kunde få.<br/>
   – Vad kallar vi dem för något? sa Xigbar.<br/>
   – Ingenting, för stunden, svarade Vexen som sorterade ihop de tappade papperna med Zexions hjälp.<br/>
   – Snackar du om pronomenet ingenting nu, eller jag-och-du ingenting? Borde vi inte ha en specifik term så att vi vet när vi pratar om de här vita grejerna eller om oss själva?<br/>
   – Vi har viktigare saker för oss än att grubbla ut namn på existenser som är mer värdelösa än vad vi är.<br/>
   Ingen i rummet tvivlade på att Vexen skulle slita ut allas trumhinnor om hans röst fortsatte att bli gällare. Zexion ryckte honom i rockärmen.<br/>
   – Låt honom inte distrahera dig, vi behöver se om datasekvensen igen, sa han och pakade mot skärmen som Vexen suttit vid tidigare.<br/>
   – Det är knappast någon idé nu. Alla dessa störmoment har fått oss att förlora mycket tid, muttrade Vexen, men vände ändå uppmärksamheten bort från Xigbar, som fortfarande grubblade, blicken på den vita varelsen som dykt upp snart efter att den teleporterat sig iväg och återupptaget platsen runt Saïxs axlar.<br/>
   – De påminner mig om sådana där spöken som jag fick höra sagor om när jag var liten. Mylingar hette de. Vad sägs om det?<br/>
   – Visst, tjöt Vexen vid datorn, med tonen hos någon som kunde gå med på vad som helst bara han fick ha det tyst i två minuter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>